Layer 13:5 - Soliloquy
by OmegaTexnos
Summary: This Fanfiction was based on the timeline right after the end of the main story. Iwakura Lain sets to discover her reason to keep on living, despite having nobody who could remember her in the slightest. The story might be totally absurd and nonsensical in nature, so brace yourself before reading.
1. Part 1

**Layer 13.5 - Soliloquy**

**a Serial Experiments Lain fanfiction**

Present day, Present time.

You could say that, to some extent, I could be categorized as a lonesome person; spending the days without any need to communicate to others in reality. Through the communications network known as 'The Wired' I could connect with any people at any time, and at any place. Suddenly the world became a thriving place where people could love me, no matter what and who I am. Making friends never had been so easy; I barely had the courage to talk with the person sitting beside me while I'm at school, but now...I could talk to anyone inside The Wired as they were my best friends or even as close as a family member.

We kept our vices and secrets we did together, and we could disclose about our darkest natures without anyone trying to judge us because we're not thinking the stuff that others deem to be a right thing. Was there really such thing as the right way? Wasn't it just a conspiracy perpetrated by those clinging on to supremacy to fill our society with dull-minded people who would only think about work, work, work and work. The family members, the daughter and mother who only cared about the money which the father brought. Parents who thought of their children as property, as an object to brag about their achievements which should be credited to the children themselves.

I had seen quite the numbers of young people with promising future who killed themselves in such grotesque, just because they failed in their studies. To tell you the truth, they do not deserve it; each people had different talents, and they just coincidentally not cut out for studying.

It might seem to be a shock for me saying this, since I used to be a teacher. Yeah, used to be. Back then, I had the passion, but people always seen me as a cold and emotionless personality; I was generally disliked at the high school where I used to teach. When I tried to talk, people just ignore me, and when I tried to assert my beliefs, people will go out on their way to hate me just because I'm being honest about what I think.

Quite the irony, wasn't it? Someone who finds themselves unable to relate to other people working as a teacher. This world was, undoubtedly, a meaningless place to live in. I find myself unable to form the right words, my logical thinking broke down as I only have quite the few time left to be alive after I was kicked out from my teaching job and was unable to find any other jobs just to eat something outside of the convenience store necessities!

Basically, as an unemployed man, I had no choice but to spend my time connecting with people in The Wired. One day, there was someone inside this blissful place who said this thing to me.

"What's the point of living in this place called reality anymore? The body is undoubtedly meaningless. Our true existence lies in The Wired, an upper layer of reality. Death was only a transition, from a meaningless flesh...into a chance...where you would become an entity called God. When the Wired manifests itself fully in this lower layer called reality, people would go in their way to worship you, and you could even create a new religion which would be able to gain power. Inside The Wired, you, who have no body, could never be harmed, nor should have any fear of everything imaginable or unimaginable. Forever you shall achieve the omnipotence and omniscience long dreamed of by humanity."

"Hesitate not, shall you not wait any longer, for everyone will be going out of their way just to claim this rightful place. As the Project Metempsychosis says: do not fret, embrace the death as it was the most valuable thing in this world, only then your soul will transmigrate, transforming itself into a higher entity, and therein shall your unlimited potence unfolds. You will hold an absolute supremacy in your hands, and shape the world as you wished it to be...thus breaking the boundary between ideals and reality. There is nothing to lose, for the death is always certain, and the ultimate happiness will be there for the taking."

It might sound somewhat illogical by people who had their share of fortunes: but for myself, I cannot take this life as a granted anymore. For so long I had awaited for this moment to come, enduring lots of torture before ending up at this point. At least, every suffering has its own end: in my case, it shall be right here and now.

I felt the cold wind blowing across my cheeks as I stared down at my derelict apartment's balcony – just before, I had lived quite lavishly under the supervision of my parents: going to a good college with a recommendation due to my great success during high school, graduating with honors and received a good spot for beginning my teaching career. After that, everything seems to break loose: just like the hell itself was about to burst open, spewing out the ruthless infernal demons tearing my life apart; it all became truly painful to utter a moment of remembrance for.

Now, the suffering shall be no more. As I saw the city from up above, many floors above the ground, the view becomes so small and insignificant; lacking all the obtuse details which soon becomes the major point of my irritation. This city shall be mine for the taking, by the moment I'll become the omnipresent existence inside The Wired, an upper layer of reality which would soon shape the reality by its own image.

With that in mind, I jumped from the balcony without hesitation. My thoughts felt an exhilarating bliss like never before – all of the previous accomplishments I had in the past was nothing as exciting compared to this. The view of the city came closer in the brink of an eye, flashing by so quickly along with the rekindled moments of my childhood coming out together all at once.

As the ground below me were only about few distances away from my sight, I deliberately closed my eyes; there was a loud thud sound, but my body doesn't feel a single bit of pain. What lies before my sight now was only a place filled with pure whiteness, and my consciousness started to fade away by each passing time, slowly but surely immersing itself within a place called The Wired.

Before my consciousness finally left me, I heard a name being spoken to me with a voice in which I couldn't differentiate whether its coming from a man or even a woman.

Iwakura Lain

That's all, yet the name filled me up to brim with an enigmatic feeling.

Never before I felt so intensely scared.

Alas, I have no time left other than to say goodbye to this mundane life.

Farewell...

Xxx

I am...really me, right? Or was there another me living out there that I didn't know about? People often refer to me as 'Lain of the Wired'. Truthfully, I didn't know a single bit of what they were talking about. Out of sudden, people start accusing me of doing things that I never even had a single bit of reminiscence about.

They say that I was already there, since right at the beginning of a communications network foundation known as The Wired – which happened quite the long moments ago. That was very unlikely, since I was only a middle school student; the foundation was supposed to happen far before I was born.

To be said, I never knew what my actual age is, nor my date of birth; as my consciousness arise, I was already there with my family: with my father, mother, and also my big sister sitting at the dining table for every breakfast and dinner. We never even talked that much, but...it's all a lie, right? That my family weren't my real family, with the given assumption from the beginning, I've always been alone.

Hey...it's all supposed to be a lie told by the others to hurt me, right...father, mother? Why didn't you answer at all, instead...giving me cold stares like I had done something terribly wrong? I was afraid to say any more given their hostile attitudes toward me. People seem to be drifting far away from myself as the time passes, without really knowing what the things I actually had done to make them act that way.

Big sis, what happened to you? Every time I went back home from school, you just sat there in the staircase, or even copped inside of your room – giving me the blank stares with a delirious expression, along with the muffled screaming voice which indicates that you're vehemently suffering from things unbeknownst to me. Please speak up...big sis, otherwise I won't know how to alleviate the depths of your pain.

What happened?

I don't know for sure.

My classmates: Arisu, Juri, Reika, and many others had kept their distances off me. Even though things kept on going against my expectations, filling me up with the sense of discontent to the point I was about to break down in tears...Arisu was there to comfort me. She wiped my tears and embraced me, when everyone else seems to be acting hostile.

In spire of that, I managed to break her. Spreading the secrets she held so dear for everyone to know, thus destroying all the fun moments of her school life. Now I'm pretty much alone again.

No, it wasn't right to say that I did it. In fact, it was another me who did all these things; a part of me I've always hated, the source of all evil that's befalling me, the one that has been making enemies out of the people – directing it all towards myself, turning this once peaceful life into a moment of total chaos and obliteration.

Putting it in another perspective, it wasn't wrong either...as it was also a part of me who did it all. But still, I couldn't accept that fact that I already caused so much trouble for the others without me even realizing it...

So I killed her; each and every part of me I always hated - the existence inside me I always denied.

Deleting all the bad memories of me from minds of people; it looks like every bad things I did actually never happened in the first place.


	2. Part 2

No matter how much I try to destroy the existence of that part of me I always hated, they always resurfaced again. Even if the bad memories were deleted, they kept coming back to haunt me and the other people I hold dear. I find my own existence dissipating from the rest of the world; my friends didn't seem to realize that I'm actually here – it's just like that girl called Iwakura Lain never existed in the first place. As I denied a part of my existence, the world also denies it in return.

I soon realized that, I'm afraid to be hated, and I'm also afraid to be alone. No matter how many friends I made by connecting through The Wired, to me it seems so mundane – neither of them could provide the care and comfort I have been longing for so long. From the start, I knew that they were looking at me like I'm some sort of a strange being; I think it's true.

"You're not a human, Lain. You're a software that exists in the Wired as a being that is omnipresent, your body was only a manifestation of the consciousness from the Wired. It is fundamentally meaningless to be here...join up with me, for I am God. Together we would be able to distort the entire world according to our will."

A...software?

No, you're definitely not God. Neither am I, for I'm just Iwakura Lain.

It was the reminiscence of a meeting between me and a man who bears the founding idea of the Protocol 7, a technology to enable an omnipotence of control inside the Wired using one's own consciousness - his name was Eiri Masami. Even though he's already dead, his consciousness still existed in the Wired, and I already put an end to his desperate suffering by shutting out his consciousness which made its way by manifesting itself inside reality.

"Look...don't say like there's no meaning of living, don't say that this body is meaningless. Please feel my hand, can you feel my body heat seeping through it? That's what it means to be alive. Speaking of which, Lain, your hands are warm...that definitely means that...you're truly alive at this moment."

In the end, Arisu was still there, regardless of the circumstances. No, it's because I want her to be here, as this loneliness started to drive me into insanity, and she's the only ones I could count on in my times of need.

Arisu, I love you.

Even though I want for us to connect together, I am afraid to do so. For the last time we got too close together, I already hurt your feelings deeply. Please return back to whence you came, for I wish to interfere with your daily lives no longer.

Sorry...and thank you very much for all the troubles you went through just to help me.

"Ms. Iwakura, as much as I liked playing house with you, our existence in this place are no longer necessary, the moment you find out about this truth. Well then...if you excuse me."

Don't leave me...father...

It was the last words which my father spoke to me before he finally left me alone in this place I refer to as my house, where me and my family used to live together in. To be exact, he's not my real father. As I had known that I was basically created, not born, I have no real biological father nor mother. My family whom I truly cherish had all just left, to me it's more like, they just disappeared without a single care.

Soon enough I find myself being all alone once again. I think it's much better than seeing all of the people out there being hurt by my own doing.

"Lain, do you know? That there's so many of you inside The Wired, but in the real world, there's only yourself alone? In actuality, there's no such thing as multiple entities of Iwakura Lain manifesting itself, but there's something which has been manipulating the memories of the people, which made an illusion that there's many versions of you doing various things unimaginable even to you."

This time, the voice I'm hearing comes from deep inside me. A voice that has been screaming out to change the world, to remedy each and every thing which my existence alone had caused. I asked myself, how do I accomplish this? Creating alone where my existence wouldn't be a burden by anyone, that nobody should be hurt at all with my own doings; whether I'm conscious of it or now.

"Do you remember back then when you deleted the bad memories from the people? As long as their memories of you remained therein, there should be a chance that these memories would be manipulated over and over again. All of these incidents involving the Knights of Eastern Calculus: that 'fulfill the prophecy' incident and other insidious conspiracies...all of them would resurface in a much greater scale than before. Lain, from the start you know what to do, and you're just afraid of admitting that...this is the thing you desperately wanting to accomplish."

The Knights and the Tachibana Labs might not be the end of this conspiracy. Somebody must put an end to the source which gives the other forces an access to the uncomfortable amount of power that could destroy the whole world. Yeah, I understand completely.

This thing should be done right from the start, but I am afraid...because by that way, I would be alone for all eternity. By deleting the entirety of my memories from the people, right from the beginning of my existence that's unknown even to me, every bad things which might do lots of harm to people – it won't happen in the first place.

But, could this truly be done?

All that's left was to try. Without trying something, one would only accomplish nothing.

In my case, it might be completely different.

For I am basically trying to do something in order to become a part of the nothingness – by deleting the entirety of my existence from the minds of people.

Once again, I am afraid that things might be even more lonely than before.

But I've got to persevere. It's all to make amends for the things unbeknownst to me, that all of my other self had done.

Now, I've got to take this burden and curse, shielding it for all eternity. That the world shall know its peace without me coming to existence within their memories – for as long as time persists, the Iwakura Lain people used to know will never be remembered.

Xxx

"Father, Mother...thanks for the food."

It was the usual scenery in the Iwakura household. Saying my gratitude for the food prepared on the table, I went to school in my uniform. Things actually didn't return back to normal; this house was completely empty beside myself having to take care of the house all alone. In the times went by, I learned how to cook for my own, how to do the laundry, and to clean the whole house so it won't look like its an abandoned place.

In fact, the meal I had this morning was the one I cooked for myself, with the ingredients bought from the nearby supermarket. I also learned how to pay the bills properly, thank goodness my abilities in computers and other technical stuff made me able to do many freelance requests in the net; yielding me quite the sum of money which made me able to take care of myself on my own.

It doesn't matter that people couldn't remember me at all, it's a kind of job where people just come, do their jobs at hand, get paid, and go.

What was once an abandoned place that's mostly in shambles, it took some serious effort just to clean it up, with the strength of a little girl like myself. Though in the end, I'm surprised that I could actually perform the hard labors with unexpected extent of strength given my small and slender posture.

This was the ritual I had every morning: waking up early, preparing the breakfast for myself alone, also laying various empty plates with its spoon and fork down the table to create an illusion that I'm actually not eating alone. After eating, I washed all the plates along with the other stuff used for eating, whether or not they were touched, putting it back together to their respective places in the kitchen.

I also made sure that the bed in my parents and my big sister's room should be a bit messy in the last night, so I could made their beds just like they had been sleeping there until the morning. In actuality, there was nobody to occupy this bed for so long.

Like a psychotic person, I talked to my imaginary father, mother, and big sister within every moment when I ate breakfast in the dining table. Telling them with utmost honesty about what I truly felt, and about what I want to do for the rest of the day. Strangely enough, that alone was able to keep me from being utterly lonesome, at least to some extent.

What they say is true after all – that I am a strange entity. My existence should disappear without anyone that could remember me for all eternity, and I should have no reason to keep on living in this kind of circumstance...but the truth is, I'm still alive.

Exactly, what is the reason which kept me alive up until this moment? I don't know for sure. Was it about the memories of me which was etched deep within my thoughts? If I were to forget myself completely, would I finally disappear into the tranquil nothingness forever? I don't know, but there's got to be something else which had kept me truly alive and living more than before, even though I was subjected into the extent of loneliness like never been.

With that thoughts on my mind, I went towards school. It was just a certain day, after the prolonged moments of time had passed since I deleted my memories from right from the beginning of my creation; resulting in world peace.

I am falling

I am fading

I have lost it all


	3. Part 3

"Arisu...I love you, I want to connect with you."

"S-stop it...Lain."

"Are you afraid, that we're both girls? Come on, there's nothing to lose."

I want to feel her warmth so badly. I can't stand being alone anymore.

...

Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality.

I opened my eyes; looking out to the skies and see

I'm just a poor lonely girl, and I need no sympathy. Because I'm easy come, easy go...

Little high, little low.

Any way the wind blows, it doesn't really matter to me.

To me...

Papa, just killed my innocence.

Put a Navi on my room, leaving me out to search for truth.

Papa...life has just begun, and now I've gone and throw it all the way to The Wired.

Papa...oooooohhhhh, didn't mean to make you cry.

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow.

Carry on, carry on. As if nothing really matters.

Too late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine, my Navi's acting all the time.

Goodbye everybody, I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.

Papa...oooohhhhh, I don't want to die. Sometimes I wish I'd never been born at all.

I see the little silhouetto of a fake God.

Scaramouch, scaramouch - will you do the fandango.

People and The Wired very very frightening me.

Galileo, Psyche Magnifico Figaro...

I'm just a poor girl, nobody loves me.

(She's just a poor girl, having fake family)

(Spare her this life filled with monstrosity!)

(Fulfill the Prophecy! No we will not let you go) let her go!

(Fulfill the Prophecy! We will not let you go) let her go!

(Fulfill the Prophecy! We will not let you go) let me go!

(Will not let you go) let me go (never)

(Never let you go) let me go, never let me go...

No, no no no no no no...

Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go

Tachibana Labs has a devil put aside for me - for me - for me

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye

So you think you can love me and leave me to die

Oh baby can't do this to me baby

Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here

Nothing really matters, anyone can see.

Nothing really matters...

Anyway the wind blows...

Xxx

We embraced each other in my bed. Wrapped in a thick blanket, a part of our exposed bodies glisten within the moonlit rays. I saw her gently smiling at me, perhaps a bit more on the ecstatic side after I indulged in her for a prolonged amount of time; all of this just to satiate my longing for comfort, a providence of affection from someone I want to care about, and also cares about me – even if it's just for a minuscule bit.

What you probably witnessed was probably an immoral act of two young girls doing illicit things to each other – that's not completely wrong, but it's not completely right either. It all sparked from a desire to feel her body heat from within, to warm up this insatiable cold accumulated through times as of late. As strong as I could persevere, there's definitely should be a limit before I start going crazy due to this stupor.

With my entire body still burning up in the afterglow of this delightful moment, I tighten up my embrace around her, with our chests pressing against each other; igniting a weird sensation which sends an escalated form of euphoria into my mind.

I want this moment to last forever, so I thought.

"Lain."

Arisu whispered my name softly to my ear; it made me jump, seeing as I'm finding myself a bit too comfortable and content in this moment of afterglow.

"Arisu?'

I replied back with my usual tone of voice, a bit more on the calm and reserved side.

"No...nothing, it's just seem that. It's really weird that my first time was...with another girl. Life sure is filled with surprising things far beyond your imagination."

"Y-your first time...ah...I see.."

Did I really do something that bold? Oh no...my face felt like it's been heating up again, I felt so embarrassed.

"Arisu, I'm sorry."

"What are you being sorry for? It's okay, seeing as you're feeling utterly lonesome at this moment, I think it's only natural."

"Umm...okay."

Lain, you shouldn't indulge with me inside your fantasies forever, you know? There will finally come the time when you finally had gotten tired with me, and when that time comes, everything which pulls you together intact will dissolve into thin air – leaving you completely broken, in a condition even worse than the most painful death imaginable.

Before it's finally too late, please go find the precious thing which had kept you alive until now, and it shall keep you alive for all eternity. Not just being alive, or even just struggling to live; I want you to keep on holding onto it as a source which brought about your utmost happiness. That smile you had just now, it wasn't the smile of Lain that I used to know back then.

It seems that you're currently running away from reality, now it's time for you to fight it.

I know you can, and you shall win against it.

...because you are Iwakura Lain.

That's what she said to me.

Xxx

Here lies Mizuki Arisu.

That was the text written on the gravestone in front of me. Along with many others, mostly grown-up adults dressed in black outfits, I stood up front, beside a tall man wearing a tuxedo. The weather was slightly raining, but it was just a faint drizzle; an umbrella won't be necessary at this point.

No one seems to recognize my presence, dressed in a black formalwear which seems a bit too big for me. Many years had passed and still I didn't seem to age nor grow one bit – it's just like my time had pretty much stopped.

They said that Arisu died in a car incident at a really young age, and the man who was in a relationship with her was the one standing in front of the graveyard; his cries resounded for long periods of time, until the people started disappearing one by one...leaving me and him alone in front of the gravestone.

The skies grew darker by each passing moment, and the rain, albeit faint, doesn't seem to stop. As we stood there for that long a time, our clothes were pretty much drenched.

It was when the rain starts falling heavily that the man turned towards my direction...

"You are...Iwakura Lain, right?"

For the first time in reality, long after the moment when I deleted the memories of me from the minds of people, someone had called me by that name.

Xxx

"Arisu told me a lot about you, she said that you're a special friend to her. At first, it seems to me that she's crazy, talking about something which seems so imaginary. That's just my impression anyway. Now that I actually met you over here...it might be me that goes completely insane. Tell me, Iwakura Lain, are you truly real, or just a byproduct of my own insanity? For I am mentally crushed due to the recent turn of events."

"I don't know if I'm real or not myself. People just doesn't seem to remember me anymore, I think it's for the best since I won't ever hurt anyone because of my existence."

"What kind of blasphemy is this? Who do you think you are, saying that your own existence will only bring harm to people around you? Nobody deserves to think that way about themselves. Lain, do you even have a single bit of faith to yourself at all?"

"What do you know! You basically knew nothing but you just..."

"I know...just about everything."

"H-how?"

"Arisu wrote a lot about you in her diary. I think, it's neither about her anymore and this couldn't really be called her diary. It's more of a story about a character named Iwakura Lain, living her daily life as she were. You know, she told me that she practically led a boring life filled with lots of depression, and she portrays herself as the girl called Lain in her diary as a form of escapism."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I, and what I understood the least was about...how could I met a fictional character out of nowhere like this? Arisu's written story was pretty much open to so many interpretations, about the way she describes your life and all that. It's kind of like doing something vaguely experimental. I find the writing by itself to be really inspiring as I read it, yet it's a shame that she didn't finish the story, which made the overall impression...that it's a really sad and painful tragedy."

Yeah, I thought of a good title if her writings were to be published

Serial Experiments Lain

"Actually, Arisu did told me about this. That I should go and search something which would make me happy and content for all eternity, the things which made me feel truly alive. I don't know if the girl portrayed in the story and me had lived a similar kind of life, but I also want for her to be happy right in the very end."

"I see..."

I don't understand anything about this world anymore, not even about myself. It just seems like, the image of reality that lies within my mind was totally crushed in an instant. Now I'm just like a blind person trying to walk without crutches to guide my way inside this darkness.

Who am I? I am...really me...right?

I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning  
Help me to breathe


	4. Part 4 (with story trivia)

Weird

Girls

Psyche

Religion

Distortion

Kids

Society

Rumors

Protocol

Love

Infornography

Landscape

Ego

Soliloquy...

I hate my life, and I mean it. Everyday, we were forced to do things we didn't really want to do; they forced us to be the slaves to the circumstances. Those who don't work, don't eat. Those who don't put their best effort will often be ridiculed by others, and cast aside within each opportunity that comes. Even if you put your most profound effort, there's still no guarantee that you will finally get what you wanted.

Such is life, it harbors you with myriads of disappointments to the point it starts breaking you from the inside and the outside, and furthermore – it forces you to be happy with all of it. I mean, everything could be worse than this, right?

Nope, no matter what the circumstances, there could be no worse thing off than forcing oneselves to live the dream of someone else. To rob them of their free-will, of their desires, dreams, and goals which they held so long and dearly as their source of joy in living.

You want to deny your existence by deleting it. I too, would do the same thing as you, I had the past which I really want to erase from the memories of people. But I can't, since I'm only a mere human. All that I could do was only about writing this things on a piece of paper, surely knowing that one day...my thoughts will reach you, and motivate you...so you could finally reach the thing which truly makes you felt alive.

For me, it all begins when I did not fear myself to embrace death anymore. My life was just about easy come and easy go. The days went by, I thought of them as a gift rather than an series of timeframes containing lots of obligations to fulfill. When every day comes to be, what I think to be the last day of my life - I won't even bother trying to go to school which totally hates me, or even continue working on that pesky part-time job that didn't respect their temporary workers even a single bit.

Instead, I will write: about my dreams, my ideals, and stop thinking about all the unnecessary things which had been causing me lots of stressful moments and depression. Heck, it's better not to think at all and just write, since I'm not cut out for thinking. Every time I think too much – it fills me up with tons of depression to the point it starts burdening my heart, so I decided to cast aside these disorderly thoughts and concentrate on what I think would be an important thing to ponder about.

For example, I did not think that, going to the best schools, making the most of the days by learning each and every thing to the fullest, getting the best job, and creating the happiest family as something of importance.

What matters to me was about, being able to say no when I want to say no, and saying yes when I want to say yes.

Loving just only a good part of yourself and denying all the bad parts doesn't make your existence special; everyone also does it too. You're afraid of hurting someone without your own knowing; everyone also does that...that doesn't make you any special, that you have to cut yourself from this world just to make amends. You deserved a life like any other person in this world, please don't throw it all away like it was a given.

Maybe I don't understand you at all, when at a glance, your life did seem similar to myself. I couldn't make any friends, and my family had always been cold to me, whenever I go, people seem to hate me for no reason. I had longed the ability of omnipotence, so I could distort the world according to my will; but in the end, I'm only a mere human - I could only hope.

But you're different, from the start, your existence were special. You had the ability to either create chaos or fortune from nothingness. If I were to be in your shoes, I'd probably had done the similar thing; cutting myself from the memories of people just to avoid any more catastrophes in this world, so I couldn't say whether it's truly your fault of not standing up to yourself, and to achieve that freedom you always wanted.

I'm sorry, it's mostly about my feelings of loneliness, that I desperately seek the people who had the similar problems, so I could lend a helping hand to make myself feel better. It's probably just me who truly needs help from out there.

In the end, your happiness is all up to you. Don't be afraid to do anything that you feel is right, and stay true to what you truly believe in.

Xxx

"Hello, Navi."

"Hello, Lain."

I decided once again to become Lain of the Wired. There's a voice inside my head, sounding like a young man in despair, saying that I should do things I really want to do, whether or not people would acknowledge me, or even remember me in the slightest.

I think, this is probably what I want to do. The terrible things might happen once again, but this time, I want to start believing in myself, that I had chosen this path out of my own free will, and that no regrets should come out of it – only happiness and most importantly, the sense of being alive inside the moments of freedom.

"Connect to the Wired."

Thus the words came out from my mouth, that would unravel the remnants of a long, scattered past into one big picture of an unfinished puzzle.

~ Fin ~

Trivia and References

The phrase 'Present day, Present time' was said in each opening sequences in the show.

Right at the end of Part 2 and Part 3 there's the words

I am falling

I am fading

I have lost it all

and

I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning  
Help me to breathe

The words were taken from the chorus part of 'Duvet' a song by the band boa (not the korean one). It was the opening song for Serial Experiments Lain.

At the beginning of Part 3, the lined phrases was a parody of Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. I changed some portions of the lyrics, but left out the ones I couldn't really rhyme it up according to the stuff happening in the actual anime.

Right at Part 4 on the beginning parts, the titles from episode 1 until 13 of the actual show were lined up sequentially, so there you have it

Navi was a machine people used to connect to the Wired; it was shaped like a personal computer.

The rest of the references were already stated explicitly in the story, so I won't rewrite these again.


End file.
